


thank you for being my love

by ifeelpersonallyattacked



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Gift Exchange, Adashi Gift Exchange 2019, Adashi Holiday Gift Exchange 2019, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Holding Hands, Japanese Culture, M/M, japanese CHRISTMAS culture to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelpersonallyattacked/pseuds/ifeelpersonallyattacked
Summary: a journey through the life and love of adam and takashi╔═════☩══♛══☩═════╗written for orla and the adashi holiday gift exchange!
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	thank you for being my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adadshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adadshi/gifts).



> HI ORLA!! i hope you enjoy this!! happy holidays!

_ summer - - “i saw you through a kaleidoscope on a beautiful august morning”  _

It was eight o’clock in the morning and Shiro was panicking. Big time. 

For one, he didn’t have a single thing to wear. The amount of clothes littering his bedroom floor was enough to attest to that. You would think that a simple pier carnival date would be easy enough to dress for, but apparently not. He might as well burn all of his clothes and go be a hermit somewhere else. Perhaps Milan. Maybe then he’d actually be able to acquire a semblance of a fashion sense. 

The mirror was no help whatsoever. All it did was seem to point out every little thing that was slightly out of place with his hair or his clothes. Frowning, Shiro turned slightly, trying to get his side profile. Ugh, no better. 

He let out a frustrated groan and turned away stubbornly, stomping back to his bed to sulk. Sulking might’ve been beneath someone of his age and supposed maturity level, but he couldn’t help it. Everything needed to be perfect. 

“Hey, everything good?” 

Shiro’s head swiveled to look at the source of the voice. It was his younger brother, Keith, who had probably come in to check on him. 

“No, everything’s not good,” he said, rather aggressively, “I don’t have anything-- _ anything _ \--to wear.”

Keith rolled his eyes and shoved the door open wider, coming to sit next to his brother. 

“Hey. It’s going to be fine,” Keith assured him, patting his back in a slightly awkward fashion, “You and Adam have been dancing around each other for how long? Since your freshman year of high school, right? And you’ve been friends for even longer.” He smirked a bit. “I don’t think he’s going to dump you based on what you wear.” 

Shiro heaved a sigh, standing up and surveying the mess he had made. “Fine. But you have to help me pick something out.” 

Keith heaved an extremely similar sigh and gazed reproachfully at one of the piles of rejected shirts. “Whatever. I guarantee you it won’t take more than five minutes.”

Shiro scoffed and bent down, picking up a pair of jean shorts to throw back in his closet. “You wish. It’ll take at least another half an hour.”

Exactly four minutes and fifty-seven seconds later, Shiro was pulling out of the driveway in a pale yellow tee-shirt, white shorts, comfortable shoes, and a stylish pair of Ray Bans sunglasses; all things Keith had seemingly pulled out of nowhere. Well, at least the drive to Adam’s apartment wouldn’t be spent stressing over his outfit, as Keith had assured him he looked great. Shiro just hoped he would be right. 

Adam was already waiting outside his apartment as he pulled up and oh, did he look stunning. 

Keith would’ve called him mushy and gross for it, but was it his fault if Adam looked like he had been dressed by the gods themselves? Those shorts and that tank top could only be pulled off by Adam, but to be fair, Adam could wear a garbage bag and still look amazing. 

“Adam! You look...you look…” Shiro stuttered as Adam opened the door and slid in the passenger seat, “Wow.” 

It must’ve been a trick of the light or something, but Adam’s cheeks seemed to be tinged red. “Thanks. You look really nice too.” He raised an eyebrow. “Did Keith help you pick it out?”

Now it was Shiro’s turn to blush. Instead of answering, he simply started the car and began to back out of the parking lot. But it was all the answer Adam needed. 

“Oh, Takashi…” he chuckled, “You’re hopeless, aren’t you?”

Shiro huffed and flashed a debonair smile at his date. “Only for you, Adam.” 

They both got a good laugh out of that before settling into a comfortable silence as they drove along the shoreline. 

Finally, they arrived at the carnival, with Shiro barely having time to park before Adam was out of the car and beckoning him along. The day was hot, but it was comfortable enough with the sea breeze flowing through. Plus, the scent of the ocean air and the fatty carnival foods was more than enough to distract him. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been to one of these,” Shiro mused as he and Adam walked side by side through the booths and throngs of people, “I think the last time was...maybe ten years ago?”

Adam seemed to take extreme offense to that, judging by the way he puffed out his cheeks and narrowed his eyes. “We need to fix that!” he declared, taking Shiro by the hand and tugging him along to one of the closer booths, “We’re going to do everything here, Takashi.” He glanced back at his date, whose eyes were wide and whose lips were slightly parted in surprise as he was pulled along into the fray. 

“Let’s make some memories, Takashi…” Adam breathed, smiling his dazzling, heart-stopping smile, “Okay?” 

How could Shiro say no? 

╔═════☩══♛══☩═════╗

  
  


The rest of the day had been a whirlwind of activity, with Adam hardly giving Shiro any time to breathe before they were hopping along to the next booth. First they had gotten ice cream, with the obligatory teasing that came with seeing each other’s orders of pistachio for Adam and strawberry for Shiro. Then, still licking their ice cream, they had drifted over to the carnival games, with Shiro insisting on winning something for Adam if it was the last thing he did. 

Of course, Adam had refused to let Shiro “waste his money” at first, but Shiro knew Adam’s heart enough to insist anyway. Plus, Adam’s eyes for that big purple stuffed cat at the ring toss booth were just too adorable. 

It took five tries and a grand total of twenty dollars, but the grin on Adam’s face and the way he hugged that purple cat was enough to make Shiro feel like the richest man on Earth. 

After that, they had gone on the Ferris wheel and Shiro couldn’t help but stare at the way Adam’s eyes sparkled as he pointed out the various landmarks of their town from high above the crowds. It made Shiro’s stomach do a funny little flip and he couldn’t help but wonder what it meant. 

Finally, after all they had done, they decided to take a simple walk on the pier. It was getting sort of late and most of the families with small children had gone, making the kaleidoscopic sunset all the more beautiful. 

“I don’t think…” Adam whispered reverently, still clutching his purple cat like a lifeline, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything prettier.” They were at the end of the dock now, just mere centimeters from the ocean, staring off into the distance while the salty sea breeze blew around them. 

Shiro slowly turned his head to the side and watched how the light from the sunset hit Adam’s honey-colored hair just right, seemingly making it glow like a halo. 

“I have,” he replied, so soft it almost couldn’t be heard. 

They didn’t say anything for a while after that. But sometime, somewhere in the midst of the golden dusk, Shiro had reached for Adam’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Adam didn’t object, he only looked at Shiro with a fondness that went beyond the known universe, using his purple cat to boop Shiro on the nose and giggling his melodious giggle. 

_ Yes,  _ Shiro thought,  _ I could get used to this.  _

Little did he know, Adam was thinking the same exact thing, tightening his grip on their hands as they looked out on the water. 

Takashi and Adam, Adam and Takashi, together as they’d always be

╔═════☩══♛══☩═════╗

_ autumn - - “the magic of those ordinary days”  _

Shiro was a weird man. You’d think you know everything about him, like how he likes dogs and speaks perfect Japanese and snores, but then he goes and drops a bomb on you that you never expected. 

“Wait, wait, wait…” Adam chuckled, putting a hand over his mouth to attempt and hide his laughter, “You want to what?”

Shiro pouted slightly and crossed his arms, taking a deep breath and focusing quite a bit on his feet. “Do you want to come with me to go get pumpkin spice lattes?”

How could Adam say no? After all, he looked absolutely adorable with that expression on his face, like a kitten who didn’t get his way. Of course, he had to say as much. 

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Adam sighed, heaving himself up from their couch and going to stand in front of his lover, “Absolutely adorable.” 

The corner of Shiro’s mouth quirked up; he was clearly enjoying this. “I don’t know, Adam…” he gasped dramatically, “I’d say there’s one person who’s even more adorable than I am, but you’ll never guess who.”

Adam put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. “Who?” 

Shiro’s smile widened until it was large and positively goofy. He reached forward and booped Adam right on the nose. “You.”

“Oh, stop it! Takashi, you sap!” Adam groaned, playfully shoving Shiro’s shoulder as he dissolved into a fit of giggles. Of course, he didn’t mean it, but how could he vocalize the way that one single word made his stomach flutter like a million butterflies? “Just go get your coat.”

Shiro nodded absentmindedly, wandering off into the hallway to find his things, leaving Adam to go looking into their bedroom for his own. 

_ Where did I put them?,  _ he wondered as he rummaged through their shared closet,  _ I just had them a couple days ago, where could they be- _

“Looking for these?”

Adam whipped around, only to see his lover holding up his beige peacoat and chestnut brown beanie in one hand, looking rather dashing in his own gray overcoat and the black knit cap Adam’s mother had given him as a housewarming gift. 

“Yes, thank you, honey,” Adam said gratefully, standing up and taking the items. “I was afraid I’d have to go in just this old sweater.” 

“Well, that wouldn’t have been a problem,” Shiro said suavely, leaning against the door frame, “I could just warm you up, no problem.” 

If Adam turned absolutely red as a tomato at that, no one would need to know. 

“Rain check on that,” Adam said breezily, sweeping past his lover and the door, “But you’re sweet.” 

Shiro laughed and hurried after him, opening the front door and allowing them both to step out into the crisp autumn air. It wasn’t chilly enough that they’d need their thick winter coats, though, and besides; the sun was shining and the scent of wild apples and cinnamon was fresh in the air. 

“C’mon,” he implored, beckoning Adam forward onto the sidewalk, “I know a great little coffee shop just a few blocks from here that makes the  _ best  _ pumpkin spice lattes.”

Adam grinned and allowed himself a bit of pep in his step to keep up with his Takashi, who was obviously extremely excited(which was, again,  _ adorable _ ). “Why couldn’t we go to Starbucks?” he wondered aloud, “Aren’t they the ones that started this whole pumpkin spice craze?”

Shiro made a disgusted face, clearly displeased with the idea. “Definitely not. They might have started it, but they’re far from the best at it.  _ Altea’s  _ makes it so much better, you’ll see.” 

Adam chuckled. God, how he loved this man. “Alright, alright. If you say so.”

The rest of their walk was spent admiring the bright colors of the leaves and commenting on how quickly they were changing. It seemed like just yesterday that they were still green, but now they were many different shades of reds, oranges, yellows, and magentas. The couple even spent a fair amount of time to see who could step on the crunchiest leaf, and Shiro made it a point to gloat his clear victory over his amused lover. 

Once they arrived at the coffee shop, it was clear that Shiro had been waiting for this all day by the way he practically bounded up to the counter, immediately beginning to chat with the barista on duty. 

“Hi, Allura! How are you doing?” he questioned, gazing up at the menu in faux concentration, “I’ll take...two of your wonderful pumpkin spice lattes, please!”

Adam furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look at Shiro, silently questioning the need for two drinks instead of just the one. Shiro only placed a finger to his lips and smiled brightly, obviously having something up his sleeve. “Don’t worry, you’re gonna love it.” 

The barista, presumably Allura, giggled girlishly and turned around to begin making the drinks. “Coming right up, Shiro. You’re certainly excited today.” 

“I am,” Shiro confirmed, “This is the day I finally get my boyfriend to enjoy pumpkin spice lattes.” 

Adam scoffed. “Good luck with that.” His tone issued a clear challenge and Shiro was more than happy to accept. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll like it,” he promised, nudging Adam’s shoulder with his, “After all, when have I ever been wrong about you?”

Never was the answer, but Adam wasn’t going to just  _ say  _ that. 

Several minutes later, both of them were holding cups of steaming hot coffee and waving goodbye to Allura. 

“So!” Shiro said in a dramatic fashion once they had exited the shop and began heading back, “The moment of truth, Adam, my dear…” 

Adam rolled his eyes and raised his coffee to eye level, eyeballing the steam that rose out from the little space. He had to admit, it did smell very nice...like warmth and cinnamon and all things autumn. 

Tentatively, he took one small sip, but was practically bowled over by the flavors that hit his tongue. The taste of the pumpkin wasn’t too overpowering, but was perfectly complemented by the hints of vanilla and notes of nutmeg. It was like liquid heaven, all in one drink. 

Without even thinking, he took another sip, ignoring the way the drink seared his tongue. It was just too good!

“I’m guessing I won the bet?” Shiro wheedled, noticing his eagerness, “I told you it’d be good.”

Adam heaved a large sigh and nodded, throwing up the hand that didn’t have a coffee cup in it. “Alright, I give! You win, Takashi. It’s…” he blushed suddenly, looking away, “It’s really good.” 

Shiro let out a self-satisfied hum, taking a large sip of his own drink. “Now, because I won the bet, here’s what you have to do.” He held out his hand. “Hold hands with me.” 

Adam huffed good-naturedly and took his hand without a second thought, his blush only growing more ruddy. “I would’ve done that anyway, you big goof. You didn’t need to win a bet.”

Shiro only smiled back and squeezed Adam’s hand for good measure. His eyes twinkled like a thousand harvest moons. 

“I know you would’ve.”

╔═════☩══♛══☩═════╗

_ winter - - “all i want for christmas is you”  _

Shiro didn’t want to sound like a cheesy Christmas card, but Christmas really was the most wonderful time of the year, if only it meant he could see Adam in his cute Christmas sweaters. 

Really, the first time Adam donned one he was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a solid minute. 

Christmas was just such a festive time, it was hard to not get in on all the holiday cheer. Normally, neither Shiro nor Adam were winter people, but the holidays made it damn hard not to look forward to it. There were cookies to be baked, trees to be decorated, Christmas movies to be watched, and carols to be sung wildly out of tune. And, of course, the time spent with their friends and family was simply invaluable. Going back to visit Adam’s family was always a treat, considering the fact that Adam’s mother would always baby Shiro and insist that he eat more of her (admittedly delicious) food. And then there was hosting his own Christmas dinner at their own house, with Keith and Lance and Hunk and Pidge and Allura and Matt...pretty much everyone that ran in their social circle was always welcome at the Shirogane-Wright household during the holidays. 

And as Shiro pulled his freshly baked cookies out of the oven, listening to Adam warble “Hark the Herald Angels Sing” in the other room, he couldn’t think of anything he’d rather be doing. 

“Hey, babe!” he called, setting the trays of cookies down on the counter to cool, “Cookies are done!” 

He heard a whoop of excitement before loud footsteps could be heard approaching the kitchen. It was only a matter of time before Adam appeared, skidding to a stop right next to the cookie tray. “Oh, Takashi…” he crooned, his eyes widening at the display, “They look amazing. Is this really your first time making cookies?” 

Shiro couldn’t help but puff out his chest in pride at the compliment. Normally, he was absolutely hopeless in the kitchen. Adam was the one who had to prepare all their meals most of the time, but they had recently discovered that Shiro wasn’t completely hopeless at baking. Just last week, he had made a Christmas cake to bring to the Holts’ party and it turned into a hit. Shiro supposed this meant Adam would harass him more for sweets, but he didn’t mind one bit. Baking for Adam was a treat in and of itself. 

“Want one?” he asked slyly, peeling the piping hot cookie from off the tray, “They’re warm and melty, just the way you like them.”

Adam giggled and opened his mouth, allowing his lover to feed him the sweet treat. “Oh my god,  _ Takashi…”  _ he gasped, letting out a sinful moan at the flavor, “Honey, that’s delicious!” He opened his eyes and plucked the rest of the cookie from Shiro’s hand, stuffing it into his mouth in a rather piggish fashion. “How could we have let your baking talent go undiscovered for so long?”

Shiro chuckled and slid off his oven mitts. “If you keep going like this, we might have to invest in a long red coat and a fake beard for you.” 

Adam was still for a moment, his widening once he got the joke. “Oh... _ you!”  _ he said, trying to sound angry, but failing very miserably to hold back his laughter. “I’m getting you a lump of coal for Christmas!” 

Shiro gasped in fake offense, staggering backwards. “Adam, you wound me! I didn’t know you were such a Grinch!”

Adam giggled, wiping the last vestiges of crumbs from his chin. “I’m  _ your  _ Grinch.” 

They proceeded to go back and forth like that for the next several minutes, trying to come up with the best Christmas-themed pickup lines for each other, delivered in the suavest way possible. It was  _ sadly  _ interrupted just as Shiro was in the middle of a spectacularly bad Frosty the Snowman pickup when the doorbell rang. 

“Hm,” he frowned, a bit miffed at having his pickup line ruined, “I wonder who that could be? We’re not expecting-”

But Adam was already out of the kitchen and into the hallway before Shiro could get another word out. Shiro’s eyebrows knitted together and he padded out into the foyer, where Adam was taking something from someone at the door, thanking them profusely and wishing them happy holidays before carefully shutting the door and turning back to his lover with a hopeful smile on his face. 

“What’s this about?” Shiro asked curiously, gesturing to the plastic bag clutched in Adam’s hand. 

Adam took a deep breath. “Takashi...I thought...well, since it’s Christmas and all that...that you might want something to remind you of...of home. And so...it’s okay if you hate it...but I got…” With that, he reached into the bag and pulled out a large bucket of KFC Chicken. 

Shiro felt his heart grow three sizes as he pressed a hand over his mouth, fighting back tears the whole time. He couldn’t believe Adam had remembered...he recalled mentioning only once that Japanese people ate KFC at Christmas, but the fact that Adam cared enough for him to do this…

He launched himself forward into Adam’s arms, almost causing him to drop the bucket of chicken. He pressed his eyes into his lover’s sweater, hoping it wouldn’t get too wet. “Thank you, Adam. I love it.” 

They were simple words, but it seemed to be all Adam needed. With his free hand, he wrapped it around Shiro’s back and hugged him as best he could. “I’m glad,” he said softly, resting his head on his chest, “I’m glad.” 

They stayed like that for a long while before Shiro finally wiped his eyes and offered a hand to Adam. “Would you like to have the honor of carving the KFC?” 

Adam’s smile could’ve been put on top of the Christmas tree, it was so bright. “Takashi, I’d absolutely love to.” 

It took several tries, but Adam managed to cut the chicken into bite-sized pieces, which they ate straight out of the bucket while watching a dumb Christmas movie that Keith had left at their house a few nights before. The chicken was greasy and the movie was chock full of outrageously stupid jokes, but neither of them would’ve had it any other way. 

Once the movie’s credits were rolling and the chicken had been reduced to crumbs, Shiro plucked the empty bucket from the couch and tossed it in the trash before walking back to a slightly sleepy Adam and extending a hand. “Take my hand,” he whispered, “I wanna do something.” 

Completely trusting, Adam took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. Without ever letting go of his lover’s hand, Shiro reached for his phone and dimmed the lights to a romantic setting. Ignoring Adam’s pointed looks, he began scrolling through the music library on his phone before settling on “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” by Frank Sinatra. He swayed slightly as the singer’s soft croon filled the air, bowing lowly and holding out his hand. 

“May I have this dance, my beautiful lover?”

Adam didn’t say anything for a moment, trying to process how lucky he could’ve gotten with his one and only Takashi. He was so kind and sweet and oh, did he love him. 

He curtsied slightly and delicately placed his hand in Shiro’s. “The pleasure would be all mine, my equally beautiful and wonderful love.” 

Of course, his Takashi had to smile his dazzling, heartstopping smile and Adam was gone. He knew he’d love this man forever. 

Slowly, slowly, they began slow dancing, albeit a bit awkwardly at first. It took almost no time, however, for them to fall into a natural rhythm and for them to get closer and closer until Adam’s head was resting on Shiro’s chest as they swayed gently back and forth all across the living room floor. 

“Hey, Takashi?” Adam whispered once the song had ended and they were dancing to the beat of their own hearts as one, “Merry Christmas. I love you.” 

Shiro felt his heart burst with love and he pulled his lover infinitesimally closer. 

“I love you too, Adam…

.

.

.

.

.

_ Merry Christmas.”  _


End file.
